This invention relates to an adapter and in particular to a cassette adapter adapted to be incorporated into a reel drive type tape recorder to permit the use of a capstan drive type tape cassette.
A tape recorder can be generally classified into a reel drive type and capstan drive type. In the reel drive type tape recorder a tape drive force is obtained as the torque of a reel shaft and, when the reel shaft is rotated together with the reel hub, a magnetic tape is wound around the reel hub. In the capstan drive type tape recorder, a tape drive force is obtained as the torque of a capstan shaft which, together with a pinch roller, frictionally holds a magnetic tape, and a drive force of a reel shaft is obtained from another output source. Thus, a tape cassette is restricted in its application dependent upon its kind and a tape cassette for one type tape recorder can not be used for the other type tape recorder. An effective and economic way is for the user to be able to use either type of tape cassette in such case. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,099 to Masaaki Sato issued June 15, 1976 discloses a cassette adapter which is incorporated into a tape recorder for a standard compact cassette to effect reproduction on a miniature cassette which is smaller than the standard compact cassette. This cassette adapter permits the use of a miniature tape cassette merely in the same type of tape recorder. The cassette adapter permits the use of the same type of the cassette, but can not be used for a different type of tape cassette. No cassette adapter has not yet proposed to date which permits an interchangeability between different type tape cassettes.